La historia de ella y él
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Tooth anda muy felíz últimamente y eso le da curiosidad a los guardianes. ¿Le preguntaran que es lo que sucede? ¿Que contestará ella?


Esta historia tiene la letra de una canción, seria bueno que vieran el video oficial de la canción este es el Link: /K6PXwxi4eJI

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de William Joyce y de Dreamworks. **

Espero la disfruten, es una bobería. Pero fue lo que se me ocurrió escuchando esta canción así que espero sea bueno al menos. Disfruten.(Espero)

* * *

**La historia de Ella y Él:**

Todos los guardianes habían notado el extraño comportamiento de Tooth. Llevaba una semana que llegaba más contenta de lo normal y tarareando una misma melodía. Tambien solía ser la primera en irse de las reuniones o actividades. La actitud del Hada si era linda, contagiosa y agradable, pero en cierto punto preocupante. Y es que... ¡¿que era tan magnifico como para estar tan contento tanto tiempo?! Ni siquiera Jack podía estar tan eufórico, es que esa felicidad no era normal. Así que todos decidieron reunirse ese día y averiguar que pasaba. Llevaban varios minutos esperando a la causa de esa reunión, Tooth.

''Buenas noches. '' dijo el Hada apareciendo con aquella extraordinaria sonrisa que mantenía desde hace una semana.

''Hada tenemos que hablar. '' sentenció el Ruso.

''¿Que pasa? '' se oía un poco preocupada, pero aún así su sonrisa se mantuvo.

''Has estado muy extraña últimamente. '' dijo Bunny sin rodeos. Ella solo amplio su sonrisa, pero esta era cariñosa.

''¿Que es lo que te tiene tan felíz desde hace una semana? '' pregunto Jack con suma curiosidad, él también quería estar así.

''¿Quieren saber? '' pregunto curiosa. Nunca pensó que sus amigos le preguntarían.

Sandman asintió con vehemencia.

''La historia más romántica y hermosa que haya visto jamás. '' dijo muy emocionada volando en círculos.

''Debe ser muy buena esa historia que leistes, llevas así una semana entera y la cuenta continúa. '' dijo Bunny sonriente y de brazos cruzados.

''Eso es lo que me trae tan contenta, no es una historia cualquiera. Es... un recuerdo que vi. '' dijo sonriente.

''No entiendo por que eso te trae tan felíz. '' dijo Jack quien miró mal al conejo que ahora se reía de él.

''Eso mocoso es por que nunca has estado enamorado, ya lo entenderás. '' dijo sonriente, alborotando el cabello del menor.

Sobre la cabeza de Sandman aparecieron muchos círculos y un signo de es igual.

''¿Quieren que les cuente la historia? '' Sandy asintió.

''Eso seria genial. Como antes lo hacíamos, ¿recuerdan? '' pregunto Norte sonriente.

''No lo creo compañero. Tengo mucho que hacer. ''

''¿Que es lo que hacían antes? '' pregunto Jack ladeando la cabeza.

''O vamos Bunny, Jack no sabe. No seas malo, vamos a enseñarle. '' dijo Tooth, pero Bunny se negó.

''Por favor Canguro, yo quiero saber. '' el puchero que hacia Jack era tan adorable que Bunny ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de reclamar por el apodo.

''Esta bien. '' dijo resignado. Trató de mostrarse molesto, pero Jack lo abrazó en agradecimiento, haciéndolo sonreír. ''Vamos, siéntate en el suelo. '' Jack lo hizo.

''Cuenta. Cuenta. Cuenta. '' pedía Jack como un niño pequeño. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, a excepción de Tooth.

''Es muy hermosa la historia. Trata de como un joven y una joven se enamoran, a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes. '' dijo ella suspirando, como si estuviera en una nube mágica.

''¿Como son? ¿A que te refieres con diferentes? ¿Se conocían? ¿Vivian en el mismo lugar? ¿Com...mjhmhjh? '' Jack intentaba de hablar, pero Bunny le tapaba la boca.

''Tooth creo que es mejor que cuentes rápido, porque Frostbite no te dejará hacerlo tranquila. '' dijo lo último lanzandole una mirada acusadora al albino, quien solo se cruzo de brazos.

''Creo que puedo cantarla. '' dijo Tooth mirando a Jack.

''Sí. '' dijeron todos al unísono y Sandy asentía, todos gustaban de la voz del Hada. Ella rió un poco y accedió complacida.

''**Ella es de la habana, él de Nueva York.**

**Ella baila tropicana, a él le gusta el rock.**

**Ella vende besos en un burdel, mientras él se gradua en U.C.L.A**

**Ella es medio marxista, él es republicano.**

**Ella quiere ser artista y él odia los cubanos.**

**Él cree en la estatua de la libertad, y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad.**

**Él a comido hamburguesas, ella moros con cristianos.**

**Él el champang con sus fresas, ella un mojito cubano.**

**Ella se fue de gira al Yucatán y él de vacaciones al mismo lugar.**

**Mulata hasta los pies, él rubio como el sol.**

**Ella no habla inglés y él menos español.**

**Él fue tomar un trago sin sospechar, que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar.**

**Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre, el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.**

**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan, tan y él se va divorciando del tío Sam.**

**Él se refugia en su piel, la quiere para él y ella se va olvidando de Fidel.**

**¿Que sabian Lenyn y Lincon del amor? ¿Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor?**

**Ella se sienta en su mesa, él tiembla de la emoción.**

**Ella se llama Teresa y Él se llama John.**

**Ella dice: Hola chico, él contesta: Hello.**

**A ella no le para el pico y él dice: Speak slow.**

**Él se guardo su bandera, ella olvido los conflictos.**

**Él encontró la manera de que el amor salga invicto.**

**La tomo de la mano y se la llevo. **

**El yankee de la cubana se enamoró.**

**Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre, el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.**

**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan, tan y el se va divorciando del tío Sam.**

**Él se refugia en su piel, la quiere para él y ella se va olvidando de Fidel.**

**¿Que sabian Lenyn y Lincon del amor? ¿Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor?**

**Ahora viven en Paris, buscaron tierra neutral.**

**Ella logró ser actriz, él es un tipo normal.**

**Caminan de la mano; calle, campos celicios.**

**Como quien se burla del planeta y sus vicios. **''

''¿Como pudieron estar juntos?'' pregunto Jack con fundido. ''Eran tan diferentes. ''

''El amor es algo muy poderoso Jack. '' dijo Norte poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del adolescente.

''Por amor se vive. '' dijo el Hada mirando a Jack a los ojos.

''Y tambien se puede morir por amor. '' dijo Bunny. Jack se volteo sorprendido.

''Pero... ¿no se supone que el amor sea bueno? '' los demás sonrieron cálidamente, Jack todavía tenia mucho que aprender.

''El amor es un buen sentimiento Frostbite, pero digamos que no siempre sientes eso por personas buenas. O simplemente las cosas son muy complicadas, o no salen como esperabas. No siempre eres correspondido. '' explicó Bunny.

''No entiendo. '' aceptó Jack bostezando.

''Te explico otro día, es hora de dormir. '' dijo Bunny poniéndose de pie. ''Vamos Jack, no quiero tener que cargarte otra vez hasta tu cama. ''

''Ya voy. '' se levantó del suelo, se despidió de los demás y siguió al Conejo, que se iba a asegurar de que se acostara a dormir.

Sandman se despidió de todos y se fue a hacer su trabajo. Una pequeña discusión se escuchó.

''Vuelvo ahora Tooth. '' dijo caminando hacia la habitación de Jack. ''¡Niños quedensen quietos! '' gritó Norte a mitad de camino.

Tooth se acercó a la ventana y miró la Luna. Una gigantesca sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, pero esta mostraba melancolía. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

''Esa historia... solo quedará entre nosotros. Juramos amarnos siempre. '' hablaba mirando el firmamento. ''Todo lo que pasamos y aún así vencimos. Fuimos muy felices. No. Aún lo somos... ¿Cierto? '' fue lo último que dijo y por respuesta la Luna brilló con suma intensidad durante toda esa noche. Y una gran sonrisa alegré se expandió en su rostro y su corazón latió con más velocidad que nunca.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia, porfavor dejen reviews que de eso vivo. Metafóricamente hablando, si no unos días estaría muerta y otros estaría como una chica inmortal. Nos leemos luego, espero verlos (bueno leerlos) pronto. :P Hasta luego.


End file.
